The Return of the Dark Lord
by Forktail
Summary: Some of the Dark Lord's faithful Death-eaters going back in time to save him from death and murder Harry Potter. Would they succeed? Or would they fail and get lost in trains of time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked around the Forbidden Forest under the Disillusion charm. So many loyal death-eaters were dead… and even more ran away. Treachery. If only Dark Lord had let me fight! If it was up to me, I would hunt all of them out and torture them to death. But I had important duty. And now that the Dark Lord was gone, I had more important things to do. After all, I was his most trusted follower.

***

20 years ago…

The Dark Lord glided over the ground in the Godric Hollow. After today, he would be invincible. Just one more kill, and no one would oppose him. A smile curled around his lips for the first time in months.

A small child crossed his path, shouting "Nice costume, mister!" and grinned until he saw his face. The terrified child ran. He could have killed the child, but it was unnecessary. He had more important things to do.

***

Rings of death-eaters stood in the room, confounded. After all, they expected to see the Dark Lord when they felt their marks burn. But all they found was me, who they even didn't know that I was a death-eater.

"Ladies and gentlemen.." I started, minding my manners.

"But you aren't even a death-eater!" Crabbe retorted. He had never been smart to begin with and he was totally out of his senses ever since son died, I transformed him into a king crab and only then, I was taken seriously.

"I am indeed a death-eater ladies and gentlemen. I had been his most secretive spy who entrusted his method of regeneration."

"But he's dead, isn't he? His Horcruxes were all destroyed." said another fussy death-eater under a mask. I would have stake my life that it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, but we can always change the past," I announced dramatically, taking out the Time Turner.

There were surprised murmurs all around the room. Then, one raised his voice to ask the evident question.

"Uh, where did you get that time turner?"

Suddenly, all of them were drowning me in questions in a rate I couldn't answer. I had to cast several silencio charms until they were finally quiet.

"All right. The Dark Lord gave this to me few hours before he died to make sure someone would travel back in time to change the past. All I need is few sacrifices."

The others were all still as death.

Eventually, Lucius Malfoy asked, "What sacrifice?"

My smile was unnerving as I answered.

"A sacrifice, Malfoy. We need to go back around two decades according to the Dark Lord's plan. And this kind of magic is huge. We need to unleash an ordinary wizard's full potential to do this. And the Dark Lord discovered that when a wizard is killed, his body gives up all its energy."

Lucius gulped and I had much pleasure in watching his face wince.

"Now," I began, "Who will be faithful enough to give up their life for our Lord?"

There was nothing but silence in the room. But everyone was looking at one person in particular.

A cruel smile showed up on my face as I gave the death sentence.

"Lucius Malfoy, step forward please."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy stumbled forward, as pathetic as ever. Just because he thought I was just an insignificant worker at the Ministry of Magic and his colleague, he couldn't have expected me to spare his life. His filthy son was in cahoots with the great Harry Potter afterwards. I knew I would trek him down later but for now, I would have had to be content with taking his his father's life.

With a beatific smile, I took a step forward, dagger raised, willing to shed the blood of the victim, ready to unleash the energy inside...

***

20 years before, Godric Hollow

Voldemort continued gliding up the path. His destinations lay right in front, the Fidelius charm broken. He snorted. Fidelius charms were so unreliable. After all, humans changed a lot. This was clear from Wormtail's betrayal of the Potters.

Then, he was so close that he could see them. There, a tall rangy man with mushy hair was blowing coloured smokes out of his wand. And the child... his soon to be victim was laughing delightedly, trying to grab it.

He drew his wand to make the entry.

***

The dagger slashed right through his feeble attempt at the protego charm. It had been designed that way, to penetrate any charm and soak up the energy of a person. After all the Dark Lord himself had enchanted it himself to subdue any 'unwilling volunteers'. Lucius had never been the one for courage and his feeble attempt to protect himself on selfish desire for himself completely disgusted me.

Perhaps that was why I had no more reservation stabbing the dagger right through his heart.

Blood sprayed everywhere and even the death eaters (who were rather used to cleaner way of killing) flinched. But by now, they weren't looking at the limp body. Their attention was riveted on the time turner, which was glowing steadily with the trace of the colour of blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I watched the death eaters crowd around the time turner, astonished that the sacrifice had actually worked. Those faithless people. I almost smirked. Of course it would work. It was one of the Dark Lord's ideas.

"Okay comrades, the only thing left for us to do is to choose who would accompany me into the past to save the Dark Lord."

The room was silent.

"No one?" I asked softly, already picking out those who would be tortured to convince the others.

Then, everything started to go wrong.

One foolish wizard had attempted to stroke the material and he shriveled, aging so fast that his form was blur and in the matter of seconds, there were only ashes left.

Things really started to get wrong. The time turner, glowed even brighter and slowly, but obviously, expanding. The others stood, jaws dropping. Then, it touched one, then another.

The sensible ones, like me, were already running towards the exit.

The time turner glowed brighter than ever and at the precise moment I reached the door, it exploded…

***

20 years before

Now, he raised his hands to cast the charm to restrict the Potters from apparating out of his reach. They have evaded him for too long.

As his mouth shaped itself to form the words that would doom the Potters, a ruby glare exploded straight in front of him, blinding him and deafening him at the same time. So had Albus Dumbledore predicted that he would come here?

What he saw later confused his head a bit. He saw his own death eaters, older surely, but his death eaters standing right in front of him. More importantly, he could see from the corner of his eyes that the Potters heard the commotion and were making their escape.

"No!" he screamed, blasting the place where the Potters had disapparated. But it was too late. The Potters had escaped.

Mastering his fury, he turned back to look at the death eaters who had thwarted his plans. He looked at them coldly and asked, "What are you doing here?"

***

When it exploded, those remaining and I were sucked up as if we were apparating, only more constricted. A moment later, we were on the ground spawled in front of the Dark Lord.

He was clearly in one of his rages and after blasting a tree, he looked at us coldly and asked, "What are you doing here?"

I looked around. The place looked strangely like the Godric Hollows. Then, I realized that I was in the Godric Hollows and our arrival probably allowed the Potters to escape.

Knowing that saying the wrong things could get us killed, I began the long story.


End file.
